Unexpected
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Reto foro DE...Enamorarse no estaba en sus planes, y terminar en sus brazos solo fue la confirmacion de lo esperado de lo Inesperado...


**Titulo:** Unexpected

**Autor:** Nekomata (Umi reira)

**Beta**: Lesval

**Pareja:** Rei/Yaten

**Advertencias:** UA. Lenguaje altisonante.

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Unexpected**

**Capitulo Único **

*******-x--x-*******

¡No era justo!

Definitivamente esto que le había pasado no era justo. Es increíble como un día puede pasar de ser malo a ser pésimo. Recargo su espalda en la fría pared, al momento un escalofrió la recorrió, ya que su aun húmeda ropa se pego a su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se erizara ante el contacto.

— ¡Mierda! —… su mirada se fijó, en aquel que había soltado el sutil improperio; le vio sacudirse el elegante saco, mientras aplastaba algo con su zapato. Sonrió mordaz al ver al bicharraco que aquel se encargaba de aplastar con tanto ahínco, aún cuando el pobre seguro ya estaba hecho polvo.

¡Se lo merecía! Después de todo aquél imbecil tenía la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado. Él la miro, y su ceño se frunció ante el gesto de burla que la chica tenia grabado en su rostro…— ¿Qué miras? —…dijo con brusquedad.

—Nada, solo que es sorprendente tu capacidad para hacer amistades, ¡ya tienes nuevas amigas! —…dijo refiriéndose a la cucaracha que ya se hallaba muerta en el piso.

El chico gruño pero decidió ignorarla, y en lugar de sentarse donde hace unos segundos estaba, decidió recargarse de los barrotes de la celda; lanzo un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Ella aprovecho para mirarle, de todos modos encerrada en aquel lugar no había mucho que hacer.

El chico ante todo, tenía que admitir, era bastante atractivo. Tenía el cabello plateado, sus ojos eran de un verde peculiar, aceitunados, eran bellos, y qué decir de su rostro la verdad es que era bastante guapo, el típico chico que provocaba que le voltearan a ver.

Vestía un elegante traje blanco, en combinación con una camisa azul. Sus zapatos blancos e impecables. La imagen de un atractivo hombre de negocios, o en este caso, de un artista.

Yaten Kou, era el nombre del ídolo del momento, y claro de su pesadilla personal.

Todo había comenzado semanas atrás, cuando a ella - una importante ejecutiva de una disquera- le habían anunciado que comenzarían a trabajar, con el grupo que estaba causando conmoción en todo Japón.

"Three Lights", era el nombre del grupo conformado por tres hermanos, que contaban con una prodigiosa voz y una muy buena imagen que había logrado catapultarlos hasta la cima, en muy poco tiempo.

Si era honesta, ella jamás los había escuchado con anterioridad, ya que el hecho de trabajar con ellos, definitivamente no le obligaba a hacerlo ¿O sí? Sin embargo, finalmente ella, como relaciones públicas, únicamente tenía que encargarse de lo relacionado en cuanto a la publicidad del grupo.

La primera vez que les vio, pudo comprobar que efectivamente eran aun más guapos en persona que en la televisión, sin embargo lejos de babear y comenzar a comportarse como una colegiala idiota –como algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo había hecho- lo hizo como lo que era, una mujer profesional.

Ese primer encuentro le sirvió para llegar a la conclusión de que en efecto eran chicos con talento, una joya que podría explotar.

También pudo percatarse que a pesar de ser hermanos, los tres chicos eran completamente diferentes.

Taiki el mayor, era serio, responsable y alguien muy inteligente. Eso le agrado, era un hombre racional con el que era fácil tratar.

Seiya el menor, era bastante alegre, un poco engreído; gustaba de irse de fiestas y tenía un encanto natural… encanto que utilizaba para tener a las chicas a sus pies, era un tanto Casanova. Su simpatía le hacia un tipo con el que era fácil tratar, y por qué negarlo, era alguien muy agradable con quien se disfrutaba trabajar.

Pero Yaten… él sin duda sí que era una persona ¡verdaderamente difícil!

El enano arrogante con complejo de princesa – que era como mejor se podía describir- era alguien con quien había chocado desde el primer instante.

Es que era imposible, arrogante, soberbio y con un carácter del demonio, que no sabía cómo es que sus hermanos lograban aguantarlo.

Que si ya estaba cansado y no quería hacer la sesión de fotos, que si le era molesto ir a una entrevista, que si odiaba al mundo.

¡Parecía un ermitaño!, no tenía idea de por qué cojones había escogido una profesión donde constantemente tenían que estar en contacto con la gente.

¿Lo habrán obligado?, esa había sido una pregunta que había rondado por su cabeza desde que le conoció.

Unos chiflidos y gritos obscenos habían comenzado a escucharse; levanto la vista la cual había bajado al sumirse en sus pensamientos y vio como un oficial traía a una chica con muy poca ropa – si es que a esos retazos de tela podían llamarse ropa – el pelo negro revuelto, un bolso negro algo viejo, y maquillada escandalosamente.

— ¡Oh vamos! no estaba haciendo nada malo —…repelaba ella, intentado no ser metida en la celda.

El oficial la miro incrédulo… — Estar follando en vía pública, ¿Te parece poco?

— ¡Bah! ni siquiera pudimos terminar —…dijo restándole importancia.

— Como sea, igual pasaras la noche aquí y no, tu compañero de "aventura" fue encerrado en otra celda, no se les vaya a ocurrir terminar lo que comenzaron en el parque.

Ella se encogió de hombros y resignada entro a la celda. Total no era la primera – y probablemente tampoco sería la última- vez que la encerraban por algo similar.

Aquella mujer era una trabajadora de la llamada "profesión más vieja del mundo" – era prostituta- había tenido una mala noche, no había tenido clientes.

Y cuando al fin había llegado uno, había terminado prestando sus servicios de a gratis, por que el tipo a penas y tenía dinero. No es que fuese hermana de la caridad ni nada semejante pero, el tipo estaba tan bueno que con gusto volvería a hacerlo.

Hablando de tipos buenos… sus ojos se fijaron en el chico de enfrente, ese sí que era material de dioses, ¡Joder! el chico estaba como un tren.

La idea de hacer travesuras llego a su mente, un brillo travieso adorno sus pupilar caobas y con coquetería se acerco al chico.

— Hola guapo, ¿Te gustaría divertirte un rato?

Yaten había ignorado el llamado, sabía que le hablaban a él – después de todo en la celda solo estaban la chica, la estúpida de Hino, y él – así que no había otro sujeto al que aquella mujer le hablara, claro a menos que confundiera a Rei con un hombre, lo cual le hubiese valido para burlarse de ella un rato.

— Vamos, no te cobrare —…la mujer volvió a insistir, y justo cuando su mano estaba por tocar el brazo del peliplata, una mirada gélida proveniente de aquellos preciosos ojos verdes la hicieron desistir.

La mujer regreso a su lugar, y murmurando "ni que estuviese tan bueno" le dejo en paz.

A Rei le hubiese encantado burlarse de la suerte de su compañero, pero la verdad no tenia ánimo, estaba cansada, tenia frió, hambre y lo único que deseaba era salir de aquel lugar y tumbarse en su cama.

Pero no, estaba ahí, en esa celda encerrada con dos personas con las que de poder elegir no estaría compartiendo aquel lugar en esos momentos, y encima le dolía la cabeza.

Pero todo era culpa de Yaten, estúpido y engreído enano, princesa de pacotilla. ¡Ah, pero eso sí! en cuanto salga por kami que Yaten Kou va a saber lo que es bueno… ¡Como que se llamaba Rei Hino!

Si le hubiesen dicho que aquel día terminaría encerrada en una celda, seguramente no se hubiera levantado de su cama.

Su día había comenzado mal, casi desde el momento en que se percato que se había retrasado una hora y que llegaría tarde a la junta que tenía por la mañana, tuvo la certeza que definitivamente ese no sería el mejor de sus días.

Y por si fuera poco…. También se había quemado el cabello con la secadora, su carro se había averiado, el taxi en el que iba choco…

Termino corriendo para poder llegar al trabajo, y para su suerte –que ese día estaba visto carecía de ella- su jefe le regaño y, por si fuera poco, como castigo, le enviaron a revisar que el nuevo video de Three lights estuviese en orden.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar, un parque público no pudo evitar notar las muchas parejitas que había, era la época, estaban en primavera y solía ser una época de romance, incluso los animales parecían tomar dicha estación como su favorita para aparearse.

Se sintió sola, no es que se quejara mucho amaba su trabajo, se sentía realizada como mujer, y a pesar de todo estaba en el lugar en el que quería estar.

Pero era precisamente por culpa de su "amado" trabajo, lo que evitaba que ella tuviese tiempo para el amor. Era consciente, de que sin duda ella no era una mujer fácil; además de que las mujeres de su tipo "De carácter fuerte e independientes", eran precisamente el tipo de mujeres a la que los hombres temían y evitaban.

Porque muchos no soportaban que una mujer fuese mejor que ellos; que fuese superior, que pudiese tener más éxito. ¡Cobardes! ¡todos ellos eran unos malditos cobardes!

Había tenido un par de relaciones anteriormente, pero ninguna había funcionado, actualmente estaba soltera aunque no se quejaba por ello… al menos no mucho.

La grabación del video había acontecido bien hasta que, inesperadamente comenzó a llover; habían decidido esperar a que la lluvia se pasara, sin embargo Yaten no estaba de acuerdo con ello, alego que no deseaba esperar más, que estaba cansado y demás gillichorradas.

Habían comenzado a discutir, Yaten quien no estaba dispuesto a ceder había comenzado a caminar, tratando de ignorarla, pero la azabache no era una mujer que se rindiera tan fácilmente.

Lo siguió hasta una cafetería y terminaron armando tal alboroto…

La discusión había logrado captar, la atención de los presentes, en cierto momento, él la había insultado, ella no resistió y termino estrellándole una azucarera en la frente del peliplata provocándole así un ligero corte.

Esté indignado se había acercado a un oficial de policía, el cual no tenía vela en el entierro y quien se había negado a arrestar a alguno de ellos, hasta que Rei tuvo la desgracia de golpearle con una zapatilla, se había enfurecido y había amenazado con llevarla a prisión, Yaten se había burlado y comenzaron a reñir de nuevo.

Harto el oficial término llevándose a ambos, por alboroto en la vía pública, agresión a un oficial, y algunos otros cargos más.

Y he ahí el cómo terminaron encerrados en aquella celda donde estarían confinados toda la noche, por simple capricho, porque sabía que a Yaten sus hermanos pudieron sacarle antes, pero al parecer buscaban darle una especie de escarmiento dejándole ahí encerrado. En cuanto a ella; había llamado a algunas de sus amigas, pero era la hora que no aparecían.

Ya se había mentalizado a que tal vez, tuviese que pasar la noche en aquel horrendo lugar.

Notó un movimiento a su lado, y pudo ver con sorpresa que el peliplata se sentaba a su lado, pensaba empujarlo lejos de ella, pero pudo notar que se hallaba algo incomodo, suponía que aquello era provocado por la "elegante" mujer con la que compartían celda.

El que Yaten le hubiese lanzado a la chica una mirada de "tócame y morirás", parece haber hecho efecto, en cuanto al hecho de que osara acercarse al chico, pero eso no evitaba que le lanzara sendas miradas lujuriosas.

Rei lo miró de reojo, y pudo observar el pequeño corte en la frente, cortesía suya al haberle aventado aquel azucarero, y de inmediato se sintió algo culpable. Y pensando que ya que compartirían la celda durante la noche, no estaría mal que entablaran una clase de "tregua".

—Escucha Yaten, lamento lo de tu herida —… admitió y el peliplata se giro a verla. Un gesto de ligera sorpresa e incredulidad se reflejaba en su rostro, ella bufo.

— ¿Perdón?—...dijo el sin saber si había escuchado correctamente.

Tomando un poco de aire resolvió el repetir su disculpa, era orgullosa, pero ante todo también sabía cuando tenía que pedir una disculpa…—Dije que lamento haberte provocado esa herida—…ahí estaba, no pensaba repetirlo, ni rogarle si él no tomaba la disculpa, bien era su problema.

El chico no dijo nada se sumió un rato en sus pensamientos, tenía que admitir que se hallaba algo desconcertado ante la actitud de la chica, era consciente que no le agradaba, chocaban constantemente debido al fuerte carácter de ambos.

Y el que ella se disculpara, tenía su merito sabía que no tuvo que ser fácil para ella hacerlo, podría burlarse o fastidiarle un rato, pero la verdad no tenia deseos de hacerlo.

No sabía si se debía al hecho de que estaban encerrados en esa celda, o al igual que ella deseaba una tregua. Porque sabía que aquello, era una especie de propuesta de paz. Así que, decidió tomarla, después de todo, no todos los días podría obtener una disculpa de la obstinada Rei Hino.

— Disculpa aceptada — Habló finalmente — y yo… no debí llamarte solterona amargada —… Agachó la cabeza intentando controlar sus impulsos sarcásticos.

Era visible que disculparse, no era algo que Yaten Kou hiciese muy seguido, en realidad se notaba que detestaba hacerlo. Así que percibiendo que su bandera blanca había sido aceptada, decidió sonreír ligeramente.

A decir verdad cuando Rei le escucho decir aquello, no pudo evitar salirse de sus casillas, él le había recordado algo que trataba de negarse a si misma cada día, que estaba sola.

Muchos pensaban que una mujer tan independiente y orgullosa como ella, no necesitaba a un hombre para sentirse completa, y en parte era cierto pero… la verdad universal es que todos los seres humanos necesitamos amor; y ella no era la excepción…

— No te preocupes, supongo que tienes algo de razón—…dijo ella con pesar, aunque de ser honesta jamás le hubiese confesado semejante cosa a ese hombre, pero se sentía algo vulnerable, suponía que era la situación.

Aquello le pillo desprevenido, no se esperaba aquella confesión de parte de ella… — En realidad no pienso eso de ti, creo que es admirable que una mujer logre todos sus propósitos, para ganar algo siempre tienes que perder algo-

Pudo notar cierto brillo un tanto melancólico en los ojos del peliplata, sin embargo no tardo mucho en recomponerse. No quiso indagar demasiado, pero en cierta medida el descubrir que Yaten no era tan desagradable como parecía, le produjo cierta alegría, si lograban tener un poco de empatía el uno con el otro, quizá su relación laboral pudiese mejorar.

— Es verdad, la vida siempre te cobra lo que te da, nada es gratis en este mundo— Musito ella.

El asintió en acuerdo… Y pesé a que se quedaron en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, de hecho se podía sentir una atmósfera más amena, agradable.

— ¿Sabes? —…hablo él… — No eres tan molesta como pareces, hasta podría decir que eres agradable.

— ¡Gracias! debo decir a tu favor, que no eres "tan imbecil" como se ve-

Yaten hizo frunció el cejo molesto, aunque después pasó algo que ella no esperaba, ¡sonrió! ¡Sí! Yaten Kou también era capaz de sonreír y la verdad, es que tenía una sonrisa hermosa…—Touchè.

Ella le regreso la sonrisa, justo en ese momento la celda se abrió de nuevo revelando al oficial que estaba de turno…—¡Hey preciosa!, vienen por ti—…la mujer que les acompañaba se levanto, sin embargo el oficial la detuvo… — No te hablaba a ti, si no a ella—…dijo señalando a Rei, la azabache se sorprendió aunque después llego a la conclusión, de que las infames de sus amigas al fin se habían acordado de ella, y habían ido a sacarla de ahí.

Miró al peliplata, al parecer no pensaban sacarlo…— ¡Anda, vete!—…dijo al ver la mirada indecisa que le dirigía la chica… — No te preocupes por mí, en cuanto salga me encargare de que los idiotas que tengo por hermanos paguen el haberme dejado aquí— Le guiño el ojo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ese era el Yaten que ella conocía, y sin poder evitar soltar una risa por aquello salió de la celda, justo antes de salir se giro… — Yaten tu también me agradas—…dijo y desapareció por el pasillo, el peliplata sonrió, y después cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Se sentía tranquilo a pesar de estar en aquel lugar, tenía que reconocer que conocer un poco a Rei Hino, había resultado reconfortante.

Un repentino escalofrió le hizo abrir los ojos, aquella mujer con la que compartía celda le seguía mirando como si fuese un jugoso filete, y ella un león hambriento, gruño y mentalmente maldijo a sus hermanos, definitivamente iban a pagar caro el haberle dejado ahí.

****-x-****

Para suerte de Yaten, no tuvo que soportar el ser acosado por la noche, Rei había terminado pagando su fianza, y así el chico había salido libre.

Después de haberse vengado de sus hermanos… Seiya había sufrido la pérdida de su jersey favorito, y Taiki por su parte solo pudo lamentarse mientras apreciaba con pena, como uno de sus libros favoritos ardía en llamas.

¡Y que digan que fue condescendiente con ellos!…

Llego a las oficinas de la disquera, y en cuanto localizó a la pelinegra se acerco a ella… —Gracias por pagar la fianza, toma—…le dijo extendiendo un sobre, ella lo miro por unos segundos y apartándolo con sus manos se negó a tomarlo.

— No tienes que pagarlo, no es necesario, tómalo como un favor-

—No me gusta deber favores —…Insistió él un tanto arisco, ella suspiro .

—Tómalo como una ofrenda de paz, si prefieres pero no es necesario que me lo pagues, no te lo estoy cobrando-

Sabiendo que el insistir les llevaría a una nueva pelea, se dijo que finalmente alguien tenía que ceder, y dado que ella había pagado su fianza pudiendo dejarlo ahí… Yaten opto por hacerlo él… de momento.

— De acuerdo, ¡pero que sepas que no te debo nada!-

Ella sonrió… —No, Yaten no me debes nada. Bien ahora a trabajar que estamos retrasados-

— ¡Bien, terminemos ese video! — Expresó visiblemente animado.

Decir que más de uno tenía los ojos muy abiertos al presenciar, una plática tranquila, sin insultos entre esos dos es mucho decir, y es que para nadie era un secreto que no se soportaban y el verlos, ahí, hablando como gente civilizada… daba un poco de miedo, de pronto se preguntaron si el Apocalipsis estaba cerca.

De acuerdo, estaban exagerando, pero de verdad que nadie se imaginaba que el día en que Yaten Kou y Rei Hino, pudiesen intercambiar más de dos palabras sin insultos, llegaría.

****-x-****

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquel acontecimiento, dos meses desde que Yaten y Rei habían comenzado a tener una relación de trabajo cordial, y hacia uno que habían comenzado a salir como una pareja.

Enamorarse de Yaten no estaba en sus planes, pero tampoco era algo que hubiese podido evitar, por supuesto aceptarlo no fue fácil, por que el que se llevaran bien no significaba que pudiesen llegar a ser algo más que buenos amigos, como lo eran ahora.

No quería arruinar aquella amistad que se había forjado, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que él le había confesado que estaba superando la pérdida de un amor, una mujer que le había abandonado por alguien más.

Jamás llego a creer que él podía corresponder sus sentimientos, por eso el día en que le beso por primera vez fue todo un suceso.

Fue una noche de luna, hacía calor, un calor veraniego que anunciaba el final de la primavera y el inicio del verano.

Habían salido a ver una obra de teatro que ambos tenían deseos de ver, y dado que ambos gustaban de lo mismo habían quedado para verse esa noche.

Caminar por aquel parque había resultado gratificante, sobre todo para ella quien disfrutaba al máximo los momentos que pasaba con Yaten.

Repentinamente él se había detenido, se recargo de un árbol de Sakura que había en aquel lugar y había dejado vagar su mirada por el cielo. Ella le imito y a su lado, se dedico a observar las estrellas. Ninguno decía nada… no había necesidad.

Inesperadamente, el se giró hacia ella, mirándola con tanta intensidad, que la pelinegra se sintió arder; y de improvisto, apreció el tacto de sus cálidas y varoniles manos posarse sobre su cintura de forma casi posesiva… Abrió la boca por instinto, sus ojos observaron fugazmente aquel insólito agarre, decidió buscar una repuesta a aquello, cuándo sintió su mano libre, tomarla por la barbilla…

— Yaten ¿Qué?… —…la pregunta había muerto en los labios contrarios. Silenciando todas las dudas que ella alguna vez pudo tener

Yaten se había girado, y él la había sorprendido al tomar su barbilla, ella había querido preguntar pero todo pensamiento coherente se había borrado de su mente, al momento en que aquellos suaves y firmes labios habían capturado los propios en un beso.

Fue un beso lento, pausado, sensual, que decía mucho y no decía nada a la vez.

Cuando al fin se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, los de ella brillaban intensamente y en los verdes y enigmáticos de Yaten podía apreciarse un leve brillo de complacencia… — Te quiero —…musito él, firme, decidido.

Ella que aun no se podía creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo, solo atino a lanzarse a sus brazos. Ella no era una mujer de sueños y cosas por el estilo, era realista y gustaba de tener los pies sobre la tierra, pero si este era un sueño ¡Por kami, que no deseaba despertar!

— Yo también te quiero—…dijo ella.

— Lo sé—…dijo con seguridad y ella estaba segura, que una sonrisilla de esas pocas que se le podían apreciar, se había instalado en sus labios.

— ¡Engreído! — Gritó ella enojada.

—Soberbia— Contestó él tranquilo, con una sonrisa torcidamente sensual.

— ¡Estúpido!

— Tonta.

—Imbecil.

—Te quiero—…de acuerdo aquello la había desarmado, así que mirándolo a los ojos le dio un corto beso.

— Yo también—…ella se recargo sobre su cuerpo, y él la envolvió en sus brazos al tiempo en que recargaba su espalda sobre el árbol… — ¿Sabes?, no pensé que llegaras a corresponder mis sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó el, no creyendo las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

—No lo digo solo por el mal inicio que tuvimos, si no porque tú, estabas un tanto dolido por tu relación anterior—…No es que buscase tocar ese tema o echar a perder este momento, pero… quería estar segura, quería estar con Yaten sin que este tuviese dudas, y el pareció entender entre líneas lo que quería expresar.

— ¿Sabes por qué la deje ir sin hacer nada? —…ella negó con la cabeza…—Porque sabía que finalmente, tendría mi recompensa… Yo sabía que algo mejor esperaba por mí y veo que… no me equivoque—

Ella volvió a sonreír, porque aquello le bastó como respuesta y alzando su cabeza para encontrar sus labios y enlazarse en un nuevo beso, no pudo más que sentirse satisfecha, porque sin que ambos se lo propusieran habían encontrado lo que tanto buscaban en los brazos de el otro.

Ella buscaba enamorarse, encontrar unos cálidos brazos que la sacaran de la soledad que la consumía.

El buscaba encontrar a aquella mujer idónea que la ayudase a curar aquel corazón herido, y había resultado ser aquella mujer decidida y orgullosa, la cura que había estado esperando…

Habían encontrado en la persona menos esperada, lo que tanto habían estado esperando…

_**FIN**_…

*******-X-X-*******

Al fin… debo decir que, fue bastante inesperado.

Cuando recibí el reto y vi la pareja, me imagine algo explosivo y divertido, al leer la canción, y escucharla esto fue lo que surgió, o al menos parte de la idea.

Mi cabeza trabaja de manera extraña, así que si ven que no tiene tanto que ver con la canción no es mi culpa, esto que inspiro yo no tengo la culpa los dedos se movieron solos XD.

Debo reconocer, que no salió como lo esperaba he quedado un tanto insatisfecha pero... bueno espero que sea de su agrado, si no ya saben los tomatazos a la orden del día XD.

Pero tengo que decirlo, disfruto mucho ser retada sobre todo por que me desbloqueo, al fin he superado el bloqueo y puedo estar tranquila por que podré actualizar.

La pareja fue interesante, jamás la había trabajado, ni he tenido oportunidad de leerla, pero es así como los imagino

Un agradecimiento a Vale por haber accedido a betear el fic, gracias geme te lo agradezco de corazón tu ayuda.

Saludos...

Neko-chan

**P.D. **subire la contestación a sus reviews en tres días a mi blog, dejo la dirección –no lleva espacios los puse por que no me deja subirlo de otro modo- y si de plano el link no les funciona. Entren a mi perfil, ahí entre tanto link hay uno que dice blog, le pushan al Umi-reira y entran directo. http: // umi – reira . blogspot . com/


End file.
